Some Day
by 7Seven7
Summary: "These violent delights have violent ends"   O/S Casey/Charlie  Please R&R!   Characters of the squad as they were back in the day


A/N: Please review! Just a 1500 word one shot about Casey and Charlie. Hope you enjoy! Just a little something to get my mind off of studying for finals :P anyway it's a one shot like I said, because God knows I'm not responsible enough to update another story.. haha yeah um sorry about my sucky updates. Just enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S. I'll write a O/S for first person to pm me the person who said the quote in the summary. No google please!

`,`,`,`,`,`,`  
>It was the summer of '91, and a nineteen-year-old Casey Novak had recently acquired a new interest by the name of Charlie. He was a nice looking 20 year old she knew from her Political Science class and from around campus. Charlie seemed… perfect. He was funny, a hopeless romantic, and wouldn't harm a fly. They were busy- between her two jobs and law school, Casey had a full plate. But she always found time for Charlie. They were so in love.<p>

Thanksgiving of 1991, Casey brought Charlie with her to visit her parents for the holiday. That meant he'd be meeting the WHOLE family- her father, with his burly attitude toward new people, her 4 brothers and their growing families, and her grandmother who felt the need to criticize every move Casey had made since she was born.

For some strange, seemingly impossible reason, the night had actually gone off without a hitch. Casey's brothers loved talking all things baseball with Charlie, and Gammie was impressed by Charlie's impressive knowledge. After a while, Casey's brothers and their families had left and Gammie was asleep in a rocking chair. Casey went into the kitchen with her mother to help wash dishes while Charlie and Casey's father stayed in the living room. Casey and her mother began to chat while they worked.

"So Charlie's nice. I like him, a lot. He seems to have his life figured out." Casey's mom observed.

"Yeah," Casey replied, "He knows the things he wants out of life"

"Do you?" her mom asked.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Mom, you know I've wanted to be a prosecutor since I was 13"

"I don't mean what you want out of a job, just, what you want out of life" Casey looked confused, so her mom went on. "You know, kids, a house, Charlie? Do you know what he wants out of life?"

Casey smiled. "Yeah, actually. I- I think he wants me. I want him, too. We talked about this the other day. He has 3 brothers and two sisters, so he wants a big family, too. And I, well, I think he's going to propose. I don't know when, I'm not even sure he will, but I hope he does." Casey's mother engulfed her in a huge hug. She couldn't believe her little baby girl that once weight 7 pounds might be married soon. It seemed Casey had grown up all too fast. She didn't remember when Casey had gotten so tall or so mature, but she hoped she was really ready for marriage. She just wanted the best for her little girl.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, I'm not really asking for your permission- I mean, it's Casey's decision and I don't want anyone else to take it from her. I guess I'm just letting you know. If I had a daughter, I'd want to know her boyfriend's intentions. I think what I'm really looking for is, well, your blessing" Charlie said. He was using his most confident voice, but on the inside he was still that scrawny 10 year old explaining to his old man how they window got broken.

"Listen kid, I don't know what it is about you, but I like you, and I don't tend to like a whole lot of people. Maybe it's the way you talk to me like a man instead of stuttering like a toddler, maybe it's your firm handshake, or maybe it's that my daughter really seems to like you. Point is, if she says yes, I trust you to treat her right and take care of her. Like you said, it's her decision, but if she decides to marry you, I hope you two have a happy life together."

Charlie and Casey left the Novak house smiling and content.

Charlie proposed to Casey at a nice dinner in the city two weeks later. You can probably guess she said yes.

But a month or two later, Charlie started acting… strange. Casey was a bit worried and didn't know what it was, but she was too busy to pay too much thought to it.

One night, after work and classes, Casey headed to a doctor's appointment and then home. What she found there shocked her.

The rooms were turned upside-down, as if a small tornado had ripped through. She inched her way to the bedroom where she heard noise.

"Char- Charlie?" She called nervously.

Charlie was on the bed with his back turned to her, shaking. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I had a doctor's appointment; I told you that I hadn't been feeling well. Charlie, what the hell happened to this place?"

"They got to you!" he yelled

"Charlie, who got to me?" Casey asked as she tried to mask her fear,

"The government, they got my Casey, you're not Casey! They have Casey, you're a spy, they're trying to get me, and they can't!"

"Charlie, i-"Casey began. She was cut off when Charlie turned around with a huge kitchen knife. She tried to calm him down to no avail.

"YOU came into MY house! Don't pretend I'M the bad guy! I have to destroy all you're microphones and cameras! They'll find me!"

_Meanwhile…_

Muffled voices traveled into the apartment of one of Casey's neighbors. "Charlie, stop you're hurting me!" She heard. She heard a fight going on and something glass shatter on the floor. She picked up the phone and called 911.

-911 operator, what is your emergency?

-Hi, my name is Joanne Dawson, I live at the corner of Elmer and West 144th street apartment 2D, my neighbor in 2B seems to be having a fight, I can hear things breaking and them fighting.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,

Elliot Stabler was fresh to the Manhattan Special victims Unit. He was still awkward around the other detectives. He only really ever let his guard down around his partner, Joe Marlowe. It was 10:45 when he had finally gotten home, and 11 pm when he received a call from her. He was really beginning to relized what a full day of work at SVU meant.

"Stabler"

"Hey El, its Jo. We've got a case"

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,

"What'd we got?" Jo asked the head of CSU.

"White female, late teens early twenties. Raped, beaten, DOA. COD appears to be her largest stab wound. We'll know more when we get her on the table"

Elliot saw the body of a dead 19 year old girl laying on the floor of her apartment in pool of her own blood. No one deserved to die like this. He sure couldn't wait to catch this sick bastard. Some first case.

,`,`,`,`,`,`

Jo, Elliot, and the Captain sat watching Charlie from behind the two-way mirror. He was ranting on to himself about his conspiracies while the detectives and their captain decided how to go about interrogating him.

"I'll go in with Munch" the Captain offered.

"Woah, whoa, captain, what happened to us?" Jo asked

"Marlowe, this guy's crazy and violent and I don't want you in there"

"I think I can handle myself" She said a bit offended. "And what about the kid?"

"I thought we should probably start him off with something a bit easier"

"Captain, we got this" Jo tried to persuade him. He took a breath.

"Fine. The moment he shows aggression, you're out of there."

Jo rolled her eyes and headed in.

``,`,`,`,`,`,`,

"It wasn't me! You're trying to trick me!" Charlie screamed at the detectives.

"Really? WE're trying to trick YOU? Did we trick you into raping and murdering your 19 year old fiancé? She had a future, you know that, right? She was doing great in her classes, had a job secured for when she graduated , and a little birdy told me she threw you a great party for your 20th birthday, a birthday she'll never see" Elliot yelled at Charlie.

"No! that wasn't Casey! They stole her! The government took her! That wasn't her!"

Just as Jo was about to reply, A.D.A Donnelly walked in with a defense attorney.

"Charles is a schizophrenic. There's no way he's doing time for this anywhere but Belview, and that's if you can even prove it's him.

`,`,`,`,`,`

"El, come back to bed" Kathy called to her husband of 2 years.

"yeah, give me a few" Elliot said. He couldn't believe this case. He went to the medical examiner's office when she had finished the autopsy. Casey Novak had been repeatedly raped at knife point, beaten, and stabbed multiple times until she finally bled to death. He killer was the person she loved most. He didn't even have the state of mind to realize he'd ended the live of his most beloved person, never mind be capable of missing her. Elliot thought about that woman. She was scheduled for a job in the DA's office when she graduated law school. He wondered what future she would have had. Maybe they could have worked together. She could have changed countless lives. They'd never know.

It was sad and unfair- she'd never get justice, her family would never get closure, and Charlie'd never forgive himself once he was lucid. It was a mess. Some way to die, tortured by your loved one. Some way to die. Some first case. Some day.


End file.
